


Dear Pike

by ghostking (Herebeinsanity)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, So i wrote the letter, Spoilers for episode 50, This is just me writing out the letter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herebeinsanity/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the letter Scanlan gave to Pike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Pike

**Author's Note:**

> So real quick before they start streaming 51 I'm gonna throw this up. I'm always fascinated by Scanlan and the very subtle wisdom that Sam portrays. So, this... Happened. 
> 
> Inspired partly by this post > http://astronautjedi.tumblr.com/post/143556432057/scanlan-giving-pike-the-letter-does-that-mean-he  
> And partly from the idea of DNR forms in a world where magical revivals are a thing.

Dear Pike,

       If you're reading this, I'm dead. And I'm okay with that, really. I've lived a long life. A really, really long life. Longer than I ever expected I'd live. So now I'm gone, I want to stay gone. No revivify, no raise dead, no spells or rituals. I've had enough adventures here, it's time for me to move on to adventuring in the afterlife. (Of course, if my soul is being held or something like Grog's was by Craven Edge, free it, but I don't want to return.)

As for the things I'll be leaving behind, well, they're mostly people. So I'm putting you in charge of my goodbyes, okay? Kind of shitty, I know, but you're one of the only one I trust to do it right.  
So can you tell everyone goodbye? Tell Vax to quit walking away from the people he loves, and quit sulking all the time. And Keyleth needs to know that she can do what she wants. She can do whatever she sets her mind to. Percy gets too caught up in his own shadow, make sure he doesn't spend too much time in his own head. Grog, well, I think Grog will be fine. Keep with him, you two have the best friendship. Tell Vex to keep flying, nothing can bring her down. And Pike, you know I love you. I love what we ~~have~~  had.  
But I've got one last favor to ask. Kaylie, she's now without a father. She can take care of herself, I know, but no gnome is completely self-sufficient. Give her my flute, and please look after her. 

Goodbye, and thanks for all the fantastic adventures.

               Scanlan Shorthalt


End file.
